


Better Days

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [4]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara has a little tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

-

"Akaya," Yanagi says, tapping lightly on the door, "it's time to come out. You've had long enough to get ready."

"_Akaya_," Kirihara spits as he opens the door, and Yanagi knows the anger isn't directed at him. "You're the only one who even calls me by my real name anymore! It's _not exciting enough_, who decided that anyway? My parents thought it was good enough!"

"Ak-" Yanagi begins, and thinks better of it. He places a hand on Kirihara's head, flattening his hair down gently. "Fame is different. Almost everyone takes a stage name when they start out. It's often for your own privacy, and protection."

"Then why don't they just _say_ that?" Kirihara asks. There are circles around his eyes, and his voice is worn.

"I think they wait for me to." Yanagi replies. He has taken upon himself the reputation of being the only one able to calm Akaya down when he gets ruffled, or 'has a tantrum' as his sponsors like to say. Yanagi keeps that piece of knowledge firmly to himself. "So, are you ready to go?"

"In a minute," Kirihara says quietly. He looks down at the floor for so long that Yanagi looks down too, just to check that there are no tears or stains on his pants, and that his shoes match. It is in that moment that Kirihara peers up and catches him almost completely unawares, pressing his mouth to Yanagi's.

"Okay," he says with a small smile. He doesn't even glance around to see who might be watching. "I'm ready to go now."

-


End file.
